Sequel 2 'the UnBelievAble truth': the Reunion
by oceanic28
Summary: YaJiRuShi here. chappy 7 up after such a long time... anywayz.... kai got jealous! bcoz Meo (OC) is always hanging around with boys. they had a big fight and Meo ran away. a Reunion Tournament.. All Starz, White Tiger, Majestics, ALL BoyZ(OCs)! RnR PLZ!
1. Chapter 1 – the invitation

I do not own Beyblade… if only……..

**Some intro……**

Summary: _Sequel to 'the UnBelievAble truth'. _This fic has got no baddies. More of romance.. [I think.. (-_-;;)] It's a tournament held in Canada.

Groups involve BladeBreakers, All Starz, White Tiger, Majestics, ALL BoyZ (OC's by me, starwolf3 and Lady Rei Ayanami) the ALL BoyZ is not involve in the tournament.

Paring Kai/Meo(OC) ^^ , Rei/OC (sorry R/M fans.), Max/Emily

****

_Sequel to 'the UnBelievAble truth': the Reunion Tournament_ _Chapter 1 – the invitation_

"What, are you doing sitting on top for a tree?" said this guy, looking up.

This guy had 2 colour/color hair, light blue infront and dark blue at the back. Red eyes(?), wore a black tight top tank, a long white scarf round his neck; and a blur cargo pants with one pocket on each side.

"Oh, hi Kai! What a surprise… hey, you walked with eyes looking up?" this girl asked mockingly. 

She had silver shoulder length hair, with short fringe and at the sides were blue in colour/color. She had dark brown eyes. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail. She wore a black vest; zip up till about ¾ high, and underneath was a blue top tank. She wore a simple dark blue jeans, and a black pouch, facing the back.

"Very funny Meo. Get down…"

"I don't want to…" she said stubbornly, "make me.."

"What? A kiss on your lips?"

"That's a good idea…. I don't mind…" she replied playfully.

Getting tired, Kai sat down leaning against the tree, not wanting to argue with her… knowing that she would come down eventually. He hit the nail, not long after, Meo hopped down and sat beside him.

"I had a fight with Jo…" she said silently, looking up, knowing Kai was listening to her even though he remained silent. "And I so-call ran away from home…." 

"Kai, Meo…." This raven hair guy called.

Picking up her ears, "REI!!!" she ran towards the Chinese neko-jin and started asking lots of questions. "Hey! What are you doing in Japan? Aren't you back in your hometown? Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone to the airport. I miss you. Don't just stand there. Answer my question!"

"Wow! Hold it Meo. How the hack to expect me to answer you went to keep on asking question non-stop?"

"Ops, sorry…."

"I'm back in Japan because there is a new tournament/"

"Really?!" her eyes sparked. "Where? When?""

"Well, Mr D. has got more information, he was the one who ask me back here in Japan. And I'm strolling in the park and bump into you guys. Hey, Kai, as cold as usual eh?"

"hn…"

"So… you guys on a date?" asked Rei, eyeing on the both of them.

"No… bump into each other…" Meo replied. "Anyway, when are we supposed to have a meeting or something? You know, for more info.."

"6 in the evening, and I think Mr D. had contacted the others.. at the hotel I'm staying at.."

"6?! It's only 5… and I got to sit here and rot for another 1 hour…" she groaned, sitting down beside Kai. "Any ideas what to go or what to do? If not you have to rot with me.."

"That's your problem…"

"agh..I hate you Kai…."

Nobody in the team but Rei knew that they were together, although they never say it out. Hey, Kai would never do that. He, who always thinks that girls were weak, had a girlfriend. If by any chances that the other Bladebreakers know that, chances are that, he's going to be making fun of.  

"Fine, if you hate me.. then I'll take my leave…" Kai spat, getting up from his seat and walk off.

"Kai, you can't be serious!!" Meo was holding onto his arm, "Rei, you can keep us company by showing the way to your hotel…"

Rei sweatdropped looking at them, "sure.." 

Rei's hotel room….. 

"Hey Rei, is there any spear room?" Meo asked as she stepped into the room.

"What do you want a spare room for?" Rei looked at her confusingly.

"Because I../"

*Ding Dong*

"Who can it be?" Rei asked himself as he when to open the door.

"Rei!!!!" be for he knew what happen, a boy with a cap and a blond haired guy pounce onto him and he also saw a guy with specs with a laptop grinning. 

"Tyson!! Maxie!!! Kenny!"

"hohoho!" laughed this old man. "Let's go in.."

"Hi guys!" Meo greeted. "Mr Dickenson, what cha ask us here for? Is there a new tournament?"

"Bingo! The Majestics had invited us to a Reunion Tournament in Canada…."

"Alright!! A tournament!!" Tyson punch his fist into the air.

Then Mr Dickenson continued talking…. "And the groups presents are the White Tigers…."

"Alright!" Rei exclaimed.

"All Starz……"

"Oh YES!!" Max yelled happily.

"And…….." the looked at Meo and smile, "the ALL BoyZ."

"Wha?! REALLY?! ALL BoyZ?! Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yea!!!!!!" she got hold both of Kai's hand and started going round and round the room and yelling.

Kai wasn't really happy about it. He gave Meo a glare and asked her to let go. Oh well, she let go, but then she pounced onto Rei. Kai again wasn't happy about it… so he pulled Meo away from Rei, "stay still!" he said sternly

"When are we going? I cant wait, I really cant wait!" she squeaked.

"Tomorrow morning, 9 o'clock plane.. Be at the airport before 8am…" Mr Dickenson answered. "That's all, it's a good idea if you go home and pack your stuff."

"Ok!! Yes sir!!" said Max and Tyson, rushing out of the hotel room, really excited about the tournament and on the other hand they get to see their friends again.

"Rei, the spear room thingy…" Meo asked again.

Kai did not wait for Rei to answer and he dragged her out, "you are coming with me." He said coldly.

Meo: O.o

Outside Kai's mansion….

"Wow!! Your house's big!!!! How many people staying inside?" 

"Myself…" he kinda thought about his grandfather, he never told Meo about his family stuff.

"Hey! So your allowing this poor little homeless girl stays at your house?" she asked innocently.

"hn. If you don't one then leave by all means…" and he entered his mansion.

"Right behind you.."

"You can stay here for the night being…." Said Kai pointing at one of the door, they were at the hallway.

"Where's your room?" she asked curiously.

He didn't answer her and just headed somewhere else. " Be at the dinning room in 10mins time.."

She couldn't help but sigh, and then she opens the door… "Neat little room…."

Dinning room….

There was a long table; the length could contain 6 chairs while the breath could only contain 1. Kai sat on breath side and Meo on the first side of the length. They were having steak… silently. Nobody was talking, they just eat quietly. 

Something's bothering Meo, and Kai could see that. But he wasn't that kind of person that would poke into other people's business.

"Thanks for your dinner…" she said quietly and went of, she only ate half of what was serves.

Nighttime, past 11….

Kai was at this open space training under the moonlight. He looked at his blue blade spinning right infront of him. He knew that something's wrong with Meo. Then it struck him, her brother, Jo. They had a fight. He knew how strong their brother and sister bond were. All he could guess was that that thing that was bothering her must be her brother. 

He called back his blade. He's worried and so he decided to check on her. 

His hand was on a doorknob. He wasn't sure to turn or not. Finally, he turned and opened the door by a little bit, trying not to make any noise. She was on bed sleeping soundly as the moonlight lay upon her. He went up and sat next to the bed and looked at her. He let out a tiny smile and started stroking her hair gently.

"Jo………………" she muttered weakly in her sleep. 

So, that was really something that was bothering her. He went out of the room and walked to a telephone and started dialing. 

"Meo is that you?" the person on the phone asked worriedly.

Kai could recognize that voice was Jo's, "meet me in the park now, IF you wanna know bout Meo…" Kai said coldly and hang the phone.

Park…..

"You're slow, Jo….." Kai appeared infront of this guy who had apparently ran to the park. 

He had orange colour/color hair that was gelled backwards. He had orangey-red eyes. Wore a blue shirt and with a light brown pants. 

"Kai… where's Meo?" he didn't like that looks of Kai.

"Hey, your worried bout sis though.." Kai said sarcastically.

"Are you here for a fight?"

"Not really… I do not know why am I doing this but, she's currently staying at my house… reason being because of a little fight between you 2. And we are heading for a tournament in Canada. I suspect she won't be telling you. So, you know…." With that, he walked off.. Disappearing into shadows.

All Jo did was stared at the disappearing figure. He hate Kai, he didn't like the sight of him. And GREAT!! Meo's staying at his house. But he got to agree that he treats her well, even though he doesn't show it out. But he just hates him! 

Next day, at the airport at 8:30am..

The BladeBreakers were sited some seats waiting for Mr Dickenson. Well, everybody expect for Tyson of course, as usual.

"Hey, Meo.. Cant wait to see the ALL BoyZ eh?" Rei asked.

"YA!! What about you? Some of the groups are unfamiliar to me…"

"I can't wait to see the White Tigers, they are my childhood friends back in my home town. And I didn't know that they had the same tournament as us."

"Oh, so that time you went back to see your friends… then there were 2 other groups, right?"

"The All starz and the Majestics… about All starz, you can ask Max and you can ask Tyson about Majestics…"

"Oh… then what about Kai? All of you seem to have a team of your own good friends…"

"er….. He sorta has one, but a unpleasant one…." He answered uneasily. He could feel Kai staring at him.

"Wow, lots of things happen to you guys, eh? And, where's Tyson?"

"Properly running here.." Kenny analysis.   

"Late as usual…" Max added. And everybody sighed, picturing Tyson running with all his might.

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO LATEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson ran to the airport in full speed followed by a trial of smoke.

"Speak of the devil…." Said Meo sweatdropping. And all agreed. And they walk away pretending that they didn't know him.

"HEY!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he chased the gang.

They stopped and turn and look at Tyson.

"Do we know him?" Meo ask the gang, pretending that they didn't know him and everybody shook their head.

"What do you mean by don't know me?!"

"You wont want to be late.." said Mr Dickenson appearing from nowhere. "And Tyson? What's the time now?"

"8:50?" he answered in an embarrassed voice.

"You're late for 50mins, anyway lets board the plane now…"   

Plane~~

"Tyson! Stop jumping around!!" Kenny shouted. "It's not your first plane ride!"

"C'mon Kenny, he's just excited." Said Max.

All off them got the window seats, 2 by 2. Mr Dickenson and Kenny. Max and Tyson. Rei sat alone. Lastly, Kai and Meo. 

Tyson suddenly pop up from his seat and shouted, "even though you two are sitting at the back likely unseen able don't do anything that will ruin our reputation!!"

Everybody on the plane turned and looked at the 2 teens sitting at the back. Both of them turn red, Kai shot up and was about to walk over and kill Tyson but Meo grabbed hold of his long scarf and made him sit down. Rei laughed and Max make sure that Tyson shut up before Kai comes and kills him.

"How did he know that?" Kai muttered under his breath. (He means that how come Tyson knows that they're a couple..)

"I don't think he know, his just making a joke…" said Meo shyly looking out of the window, still red though. "Fancy seeing Kai sitting with a girl…"

"hn."

"A few more hours and I can see the ALL BoyZ…. I can't wait…." Said Meo totally getting excited.

"hn." It was even louder.

Then Meo kept on eyeing on him…

"What?" he asked uneasily.

"hm… are… you….. jealous?"

Taken back by the question, he quickly answer, "NO!"

"Aw… c'mon Kai, it's totally-……. OK! To get jealous… admit it."

"There is nothing, absolutely nothing for me to get jealous about. And what should I get jealous about? Baka……" and walked off somewhere.

Rei who had '_accidentally_' heard their conversation got up from his seat and sat at Kai's place since he's somewhere else.

"Kai's just embarrass…."

She looked at him shockly, wondering how the hack he knew.

"Don't looked at me like that, I know everything….." he said with a laugh.

"Rei! You're so dangerous!! You dangerous tiger-boy!"

"Aw… c'mon… it's so obvious.. He's worried about you, getting jealous, cares for you… even though he doesn't show it out. Sooner or later, the other's goner know."

"hn." She folded her arms and looked somewhere else. It's so embarrassing.. Letting others know about her and Kai. They were enemy at first. They totally couldn't get along. NO WAY!! Who would have guess. Sometimes… she did wonder if they meant to be together. But, both of they change a lot… compared to the very beginning.

"Ops, gotta go.." Rei said hurriedly, seeing Kai staring at him.

And for the rest of the plane ride… they kept quiet…

+================================================+==================================================+

HI PEOPLE!!!! Well, that's the sequel. Boring for the first chapter, eh? 

Please let me know how you feel bout it. PLEASE~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!! 

Please REVIEW!!!!! Please, please, please.

THANK U~!! A lot!! ^^


	2. old friends

I do not own Beyblade… 

****

Sequel to 'the UnBelievAble truth': the Reunion Tournament Chapter 2 – old friends 

"My butt hurts!!" Tyson complained as he got off the plane, "and the food sucks!!"

"ya right!! It the food sucks then why did you ate our food?!" Meo yelled back.

"No choice, I'm hungry…. And I'm hungry now. Oh, correct me if I'm wrong, the food in Canada is delicious!! Um-hm!! And right now, I smell food!!!!" and he ran to wherever the smell of the food came from.

"Oh-no, you don't Tyson," said Max grabbing onto his jacket.

"You got to wait," said Rei, laughing.

"We got to meet up the Majestics," said Kenny, busy typing on his laptop.

"hn." 

"Hey!! The Majestics!!" Tyson shouted all of a sudden, and ran to the direction of a group of 4 teenage boys. And behind them were another two groups of 4 and one of the groups had an adult.

"MOM!! All Starz!!" 

"White Tiger!!" Max and Rei ran off too followed by Kenny behind them.

They were so excited that they left Kai and Meo behind.

"erm, Kai? Don't you have your own groups of friends?"

"…."

"I've never hear you talk bout your past, and the other don't mansion it… why? Is your past that dark?" she asked worriedly.

"……… You need not to know." He replied coldly.

"But!/"

"MEO!!"

Who the hack would have called Meo? She turned and had a look… from a face of worried-ness to happiness. Her face totally lightens up. It was a quick change.

"oh..my…GOD!!!! SHIROI!!!!!!!"

He had Black with red highlights on the top, spiked up hair, Red-ish brown eyes. Wore Baggy dark red trousers, a baggy T-shirt that has fire flames on it and a black cap turned to the back on his head; and Red Nike tennis footwear. "Hi!" he smirked.

"DENSUKE!!!!!" 

Brown with Florest Green Highlights. Shoulder-length and light green eyes. A grass green turtleneck sweatshirt and brown trousers and brown track shoes with a dark green Nike sign. 

 "AUSTIN!!!!!!"

Longish, blond hair, brown eyes. His usual outfit is a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. He's TALL!

"GARRET!!!!!"

He's tall, with short spiky brown hair and dark gray eyes. He usually wears a dark blue sweatshirt, khaki pants and an amused grin on his face.

"I miss you guys so much!!!!!" she dashed towards them and pounced onto them. And they almost fall. She was almost in tears seeing them again. Then Meo and Shiroi had a tight and long hug.

"hn." Kai was going to blow off any second looking at them. 

"Hey, you finally told them you're a girl!!" said Austin.

"ya.. They got freak off, but then it's ok now. Come on, meet them." And she pulled them towards where Kai was standing, and all the groups had gathered around Kai.

 Everybody stopped their chattering when the ALL BoyZ and Meo walked over...

 "They are the ALL BoyZ," said Tyson happily. "Shiroi, Densuke, Austin and Garret."

"And she's Meo, our new team member," Rei continued.

All Starz and White Tiger: oh……….

"HI, I'm Michel from the All Starz. Please to meet you." Said the guy with a cap and red hair shooting out. He flashed Meo a smile.

Meo: O.o;;; "hi?" she was in a total blur state.

Next minute an Italian guy with yellow kneel down on one knee got Meo's right hand and kiss it lightly, "you can call me Enrique."

Meo: O.o;;;;;;;;;;; "er……….." she blinked and blinked and blinked. Giving a what's-going-on look.

Kai and Shiroi started flaming, each of them got hold of each of Meo's hand and pulled her behind them; and started giving Michel and Enrique death glares.

Meo: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; then Meo noticed 2 girls, one pink headed and another orange headed with specs. They waved at her and both of them pointed to a corner not far. Asking Meo to escape there. She nodded and silently the 3 girls 'sneaked' out. 

"Phew," Meo whipped her forehead. "Thanks!!"

"I'm Emily, from the All Starz."

"And I'm Maria form the White Tiger!" 

3 of them looked at where the 5 teams of boys where. Kai and Shiroi were going to kill Michel and Enrique any moment. Rei and Densuke were trying to hold them back.

"Boys……." They said together shaking their head, and started giggling at one and other's reaction.

"Enough!" Robert yelled.

Everybody settle down but Kai and Shiroi didn't stop their glares at Michel and Enrique. 

"er…… where's Meo? Maria? And even Emily went missing…" asked Rei, looking around.

"There!" Max pointed. 

Everybody looked at the direction at Max pointed. A café… three of them where ordering some stuff and planning sit back, relax and watch the show (the fighting..).

Meo noticed them looking their way, "carry on!!" she yelled.

All the boys: …………

Bus…

Everybody was on the same bus that the Majestics owned. They completely filled the bus with their chatters and laugher. Except for Kai, who was sitting way back, alone.

Meo had a nice time knowing the groups and got to know what happen before she joined the BladeBreakers. She noticed Kai sitting alone, she excuse herself and headed back of the bus. Silently she sat down beside Kai. "You just would join us," she said with a smile, not angry at all. It was the same old Kai that she knew.

Kai just looked out of the window with his fist under his chin. He let his other hand, which was on his tight, dropped and landed on Meo's and held it tightly.

She smiled and dropped her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep.

Not long after, they reach their destiny. Everybody had gotten down the bus except the BladeBreakers, because 2 members were missing. Tyson found them at the back, sleeping and started grinning 

"Kai, Meo, wake up!" Rei blasted into their ears.

"Rei! Stop yelling! I'm awake! That hurts…." Meo complained rubbing her ears.

And Kai glared at him.

"Everybody's waiting," with that Rei got off the bus and ran into the hotel. 

"Let's go…" she hold his hand and got off the bus. When they reached inside, Meo let go of Kai's hand and ran towards the groups. She noticed that Tyson was almost dying of laugher, she approached Tyson. And Tyson hurried control his laugher, and Meo couldn't figure out a thing. 

"Rei? Is there something I don't know?"

"Nope!"

Something's not right, but nobody would tell her why. Maybe she was just being suspicious so she decided to forget about it. 

The 5 groups where staying at the same level, their rooms where right next to each other.

BladeBreakers's room….  

"4 rooms………" said Meo looking around. '2 singer beds each, 6 perple….. Don't tell me same grouping as the last time?! Tyson and Kenny each have a room. Max and Rei share a room……. Kai and I…. " and she blush.

"Don't even think bout it woman!" Kai yelled.

"Rei can share a room with Kai, I'll share with Kenny.."

"But Max, Kenny work up till very late at night," said Meo.

"No prob!! I can sleep with the lights on.. ^^" he answered hyper-ly.

"Hey, I'm hungry!! Let's get down the streets and get something to eat!! Shall we?" asked Tyson using his puppy dog eyes on Meo. If he had used it on Kai, he wouldn't even feel a thing. But on Meo is another story and she could change his mind.

"OKOK!! And get those stupid eyes off me!!"

"You are the best!! Love you!!!!!!!!" almost giving Meo a hugged but stopped by Kai's glare. 

In one of the restaurants down the streets….~~

"Canada food is da best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Shut up Tyson!! And please mind your manner, everybody's looking!!" Meo hissed.

"He just won't get tired of eating…." Said Max looking at the way Tyson ate, stuffing all the food into his mouth.

"TYSON!! Stop eating already!! If I do not have enough of cash to pay, you will wash the dishes!!" Kenny yelled on top of his lungs.

"okok!! Let's get going.." said Tyson.

Outside the restaurant……….

"Where shell we go next?" Rei asked looking a round.

"Just be back before 7…." Said Max. "For the dinner with the others."

A girl with long orange colour/color hair bummed into Rei, "sorry!" and she ran down the street in full speed.

"Is something wrong? Rei!!" Meo yelled. Rei was looking at the direction were the girl headed.

"Nothing…." He replied quickly. Then he felt something missing, he started patting all over himself. "My wallet!! That girl got my wallet!!"

+================================================+==================================================+

Ok…. That. was lame….. -_-;;;; in fact the whole fic was lame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  T____T 

I'm so sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistake!! You guys all know that my grammar and spelling sucks!! . I'm trying my best.

Thanks for reviewing!! 

Please Review!! Thanks!!


	3. Zen, saved part 1

I do not own Beyblade… 

****

Sequel to 'the UnBelievAble truth': the Reunion Tournament Chapter 3 – Zen   [ part I]   saved… 

"My wallet!!" Rei hurried chased the girl.

"Right behind you Rei," Meo followed.

"Meo!!" Max yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"We need help……" Max replied sweatdropping and hint she to look at Tyson. Tyson was currently on the floor with his tummy bloated…

Meo: -_-;;;;;;;;;;; "Kai, either you help Rei get back his wallet or help get Tyson up."

"Either one," he replied looking elsewhere.

"….. You wait for Kenny, I'll go after that thief," and she dashed off. 

"Give back my wallet," Rei eyed at that girl. There was no way where the girl could escape to coz they were stuck in a narrow allay.

The girl had orangey-brown hair that was up to her waist. A simple red t-shirt and blue jeans. She had cuts all over. Her orangey eyes that contain fear and unwillingness.

Rei loosened up and walked up to her. She started trembling, giving the 'don't-come-near-me' look. Rei stretched out his hand to her chest level, which went higher to her head. 

"I'M SORRY!" she screamed, thinking that Rei's going to hit her. But… he started patting her head. She looked at him confusingly.

"What's your reason for doing this?" he asked nicely, not even angry.

She was close to tears, "I'm sorry………." And started sobbing. Realizing she shouldn't be doing this, she hurried stuff Rei's wallet back into his hand, push him out of her way and ran off.

"STOP!!!!! YOU THIEF!!!!!!!!" came Meo's voice. She past by Rei and wanted to catch hold for her but Rei caught hold of her hand, and shook his head, asking her to stop chasing. "Hey Rei, are you alright?" she asked full of consent. 

"ya, not to worry.." giving her a fake smile. All he wanted to know now was that why that girl wanted to do something against her will. That's all he knew, that girl didn't want to steel. He could tell that.

"Rei……." She looked at him worriedly as he was in deep thoughts.

Back in the hotel… [buffet for dinner..]

"The food is GREAT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going for more~~~" and Tyson rush off.

"Gary wants more too…."

All: -_-;;;; 

"We had been eating for an hour, aren't they tried of chewing or something???"  

"No such word in their vocabulary, Meo.." Mariah answered.

Meo: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;; "hey Rei, you had been very quiet.."

"I'm going out for a walk, you guys have fun.."

"What's wrong with Rei?" Mariah asked, looking at Rei as he disappeared into the crowd.

"No idea….."  

Down the streets…….

[what's wrong with me?] he asked himself, [That incident kept on bugging me.] 

he kept on walking and walking. He was in deep thoughts that he didn't know where he walked to. 

[Sigh… maybe I should go back, the others might be worried. Especially Meo, she will bug me with lots of question, and Mariah.]

He turned and started heading back to the hotel. Hoping that he didn't forget his way back to the hotel.

On his way back, he started hearing screaming. He thought that his imagination was playing a prank on him so he couldn't care less. But, there was scolding and screaming, trembling of things. For some reason, he decided to go take a look. 

He started walking, as quiet as possible, following the screaming. It leaded him to a back allay. It was very dark and smelly and rats running around. Hid behind some boxes and saw a few guys surrounding a long orange colour/color hair girl. 

[Familiar….] he thought, [that GIRL!!] it was the very same girl who took his wallet this afternoon. Wondering what's going on, he decided to see what's going on.

That girls' POV~~~

"Bloody bitch!! Can't you even get hold of a wallet?!" Mike pushed me to the ground. He had black spiky hair, brown eyes. He wore an over size white t-shirt and blur cargo pants. 

It hurts and I bit my lips. What can I do? Even if I shout for help, who will come to my rescue? Nobody. Tears filled my eyes. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry.

"If this carries on, don't you even think for having dinner," said Sam. He had purple colour/color shoulder length hair, red eyes. He wore black jacket and black pants.

I just can't get myself to steel wallets.. It's just not right. Talk about dinner. When did I even have a proper dinner? All I had was their leftovers.  

"Answer us BITCH!!" this time it was Luke. Chestnut hair, brown eyes. Wore a blue T and over size black cargo pants.

I just looked away, they goner hit me anyway… I'm use to it.. 

"OUCH!!!!!!" I flared and glared at Sam. He was holding on to my hair. And it HURTS!!!!!!

"How dare you glare at us?!" 

"Tired of living, aren't you?!" 

"I'll teach you a lesson."

They're going to slap me, that's what they will do next. I'm going to shut my eyes and… and… and… I don't know…. T___________T

Ok… here comes the slap!!   .           ……..     O.o     nothing… no slap, I open my eyes.. and saw……. A raven-haired guy…. It was him… that guy.. who I tried to steel the wallet from. 

WHAT'S HE~ GOING HERE?!

Normal POV~~

"That's not right to treat to treat a girl, you know?" Rei caught hold of Luke's hand that was going to slap that girl and let out a smirked.

"Who are you?!" Luke asked angrily.

"You have no right to buzz in like that.." said Sam.

"And mind your own business!" Mike finished the sentence.

"Well, ya~~~ this _IS_~ my business!" ^^ Rei smirked, and gave Luke a punch in his stomach which sent him flying right back.

Mike and Sam gasped, they were very shocked.   

Rei hurried got hold of the girl's hand and ran out. They ran and ran, after some distance form that place they finally stopped. Gasping for air…

"Why did you help me? After what I did…" she asked sadly, looking elsewhere and was feeling guiltily.

"After all you return my wallet back.." Rei answered smiling.

"Thanks…."

"What's your name? I'm Rei."

"My name's Zen… thanks for helping out, I got to go for now."

"Hey!" Rei got hold for her hand. "You have got no where to stay, have you?"

"No… but a tree will do the job.." trying to shake Rei's hand off.

"Come with me…"

+================================================+==================================================+

Y: sorry for the late update.. T_______T

Kai: you are always saying that… 

Y: …. Whatever!! I had been working, well it's school holiday! Yea!! 

Kai: she just got fired.

Y: am not!!! I quit myself!! Because it was boring… standing for 8hrs doing nothing. But… anyway….. I'm free!! No job now!! So~~ I'm working on the next chap already. ^^

Thanks to **_crimson_**, **_dunkmoonX_**, **_Dark Youkai Katana_**, **_Black-List-Hunter_**, **_littlekitty1414_**, **_DaRk BlUe IcE_** and **_Tifa May Tari_** for reviewing ^^

I'll update by next week.. 

Please review.

Thankx!!


	4. part 2

I do not own Beyblade… 

**__**

Sequel to 'the UnBelievAble truth': the Reunion Tournament    

**_Chapter 4  – Zen   [part II] her story…_**

Hotel…

DING DONG~~~~

The door opens……

"REI!! Where had you been?! We were……………" Meo drifted off and pointed at the girl behind Rei, "who is she??????"

With the word 'she' everybody's head pop out behind Meo, wondering who was the 'she'. Except for Kai, of course. He just sat on the sofa.

"I'll explain everything to you guys later, but right now… can you guys just let us get in?"

They made way and let both of them in.

"erm…….."

"yes Meo??" Rei asked.

Meo eyes went up and down, up and down the girl. "Maybe…… she should have a nice hot shower?" 

Zen was covered with dirt, torn clothes and cuts everywhere. She look at herself… a nice hot shower was a good idea. 

"This is where I come in useful!" said Meo with a smile or rather a grin. "Come with me. ^^" And she dragged in her room.

Meo's room~

"hm…..let's see…" Meo open her wardrobe and started throwing out clothes.

Zen kept on blinking, giving the 'what's-going-on-look'. "Don't need to trouble yourself, I'll just take a shower."

Meo wasn't listening, "aha! Found it!! Here!!" ^^ stuffing clothes onto her hands.

"erm…….thanks……" not really sure what to say.  

"Your welcome," and Meo push her into the toilet. "The room's all yours, I'll be outside the room." And she went out.

Outside~

"Hey Rei, who is she?" asked Tyson.

"You guys remember the incident that happened in the afternoon?" Rei asked silently.

"She's the thief?!" Meo exclaimed. She couldn't recognize that Zen was the thief because she didn't had a good look at her face.

Rei nodded, and told the BladeBreakers what happen.

Just as he finish of what happen, Zen came out of the room. She wore what Meo had passed it to her, a blue sleeveless top and white pants. All eyes were on her.

"Have a sit," Rei suggested.

She nodded and took a sat in between Rei and Meo, while others on the single seat chair.

*Silent*

*Silent*

*Silent*

"My name's Meo," she started of first, trying to break the ice. "He's Kai," knowing that he won't intro.

"I'm Tyson ^^"

"Max, please to meet you."

"I'm Kenny, and my bit-beast in my laptop, Dizzi."

"My name's Zen Jikenji, age 15…."

*Silent*

"I'm a street kid. I've no parents; I don't even know who they are. And I was alone, all alone. I don't have any memories of my past. All I know was that, I got steal to get my meal. I never had a propel meal before; all I get was their leftover. So…I got to steal, which I know is not right. And if I don't, I'll get wreaking from them." She said with anger.

"All the cuts on your body are done by……." Meo trilled off, looking at her arms.

"Them…………….." Zen answered.

*Silent*

"I've got a question that I really, really~ need to ask," said Tyson putting up his hand.

"ya?"

"Do you blade?"

All [except Kai]: …… *anime fall* plus -_-;;; *sweat drops* 

"TYSON!!!!!! THIS IS NOT A TIME TO ASK THAT QUESTION!!!!!!" Meo yelled. She was about to pounce onto Tyson, lucky Rei held her back.

"No, I don't…." she answered.

*Silent*

"It's late…. There will be training tomorrow 6 in the morning…." And Kai headed back to his room while the others groan.

"You can share a room with me," Meo offered. "There's 2 beds and one is empty. Night people." And she dragged Zen into her room.

"Sorry for all the trouble…" Zen apologized.

"Not at all, don't take it to heart." Said Meo cheerfully, as both of them sat on their beds. "Tomorrow we need to wake up early, do you want to follow us or do you want to sleep? And we will wake you up for breakfast at around 8, I guess.. ^^"

"erm…. I'll like to see you guys train." She answered after thinking for a moment.

"Sure!! Night night~~"

Sequel to 'the UnBelievAble truth': the Reunion Tournament 

**_Chapter 4.5 – nice photo!! Wu la la~~~_**

Next morning at 6:15……..

Everybody was gathering in Tyson's room…

"Tyson, wake up!" Kai yelled, but…. No use.

"5 more minute~~" getting into a comfy position.

Kai was really mad, and he grabbed hold of Tyson's shirt and held him up.

"It's just a tournament between our old friends, no big deal. Why so work up?" Tyson said lazily.

"If you don't train, you'll get rusty! So get change now!" and dumped Tyson back onto his bed.

"I'm not going to train, and that's final!!"

"Hey Meo, I think you better hold Kai back before he does anything to Tyson," Rei whispered.

She nodded, and hurried pulled Kai's arm and held him back. 

"Kai, you better not force me take that out," Tyson threatened.

"Oh ya! As if you have got something that I'll scare of. Hn."

"Last chance Kai, one, you let me sleep or two you get embarrass infront of us."

"oooo I'm so scared! Try me, Tyson." 

"Oh yes! You said it!!!" he hand went into his pocket and took out a photo and held it infront of Kai's face.

Kai started turning pale, "wha?! Where did you get that from?!"

"So~~ are you going to let me take over?"

"No! And never! And give that to me!!"

The others exchange looks, what made Kai that mad????

"Hey, you guys wanna know~~~~?" Tyson sang.

"ya!!"

"This!!" he held the photo infront of them…

"WU LA LA~~ that!!" went the whole team, except for Meo, her jaw hit the floor.

It was a photo when they took the bus trip to the hotel, Kai and Meo were sitting right that the back sleeping side by side, and they had each other's head for support.

"Good o'Tyson.." said Rei and Max.

"Tyson give that back!!" now it was Meo's turn to yell. "Or I'll make sure that you live in hell for the rest of your life!"

"Oh~~ I'll like that try that, and the photo goes round the world."

"agh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she growled. Then she notice Tyson's blade on the table. She got his blade, "Tyson, return the photo and the negative back and don't anyone of you breathe a word about it, or…………… your blade gets it!" right now the white blade was being held over the balcony. 

"Dragoon!!" Tyson hurried rushed to the balcony. "Return it back to me!"

"Return the photo and the negative back and don't anyone of you breathe a word about it to anyone."

"Or you will live in hell," Kai added in.

"Fine…….." looks like he had got no choice, and he gave the photo and negative to Meo. After he got his blade…. "Kai….."

"And Meo…" Max continued.

"Sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~~~~!!!!" the whole gang sang, except Zen, and they hurried dashed out of the room.

Zen stood there like a log, not really clear what was happening, so Rei pulled her out leaving Kai and Meo alone in the room.

Kai and Meo looked at each other and started blushing, then she hurried out of the room with Kai following behind.

Meo's POV~~

I love him, I guess he love me too….. agh! Then why do I always blush and feel embarrass when I'm around him?

Right now, I wasn't looking where I'm heading to.

Why can't I be more natural?

"Meo…" Kai was calling, but I didn't hear.

Am I running away from him? 

My speed was increasing.

"Meo! Look out/"

BUMP~ 

"infront…" Kai finished his sentence.

"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I walked into the wall, and it HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I yelled at him and started blaming everything on him.

"I called you A LOT of times, but you didn't reply."

"hn!" I cross my arms and looked somewhere else.

He too crossed his arms and look somewhere else.

*Silent*

"Does it hurt?" Kai asked softly, but I heard it.

I pause for a moment…. And started crying playfully I guess… "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~ it hurts!!!!!!!!!!! Damn the bloody wall!!" and I started kicking it. 

"hn." He smile a little, a very, very, very~~~~~ small smile.

He walked up to me and I hurried look down.

"Your forehead's swollen, and your nose is red." And he started rubbing my forehead gently.

Feel good. I really can't help it… I got to… I got to…. I just, I just got to HUG him!!!!!!!! . I kinda pounce onto him, he was kinda shock though. ^^ but he return it anyway.

Normal POV~~

Meanwhile~~

"Does that means…….." said Tyson pointing at Kai and Meo. They were peeking at them.

"LOVERS!!" Max shouted happily.

"Max!!" Rei hissed. "Keep it down.."

"Ops….sorry…"

"I must be dreaming…." 

"No your not Kenny.." Rei answered.

"Hey, Kenny ask Dizzi recorded it down.." said playfully Tyson.

"With pleasure!!" Dizzi sang.

"What's………… going~~ on???" asked Zen blurry.

"Ops, I think we forgot about you. Hmmmm…. We'll tell you some other times, long story. You can ask Meo too." Rei answered with a smile.

"OH MY GOD!! THEY GONA KISSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny went totally crazy.

"Keep it down Kenny!!" they hissed.

Kenny was too loud and Kai and Meo heard it.

"Who goes there?!" Meo asked angrily.

"Nobody! Just the wind." Silly Tyson went to answer.

"TYSON!!" 

"I'm goner get you guys!!" and she started chasing them. 

Kai just sighed, "childish…"

+================================================+==================================================+


	5. running away…

I do not own Beyblade… 

**__**

Sequel to 'the UnBelievAble truth': the Reunion Tournament    

**_Chapter 5 – running away…_**

After 2 hours of training, the BladeBreakers where having their breakfast. They were sitting 3 by 3. Kai, Meo, Zen and Kenny, Tyson, Rei.

"Hey, Meo…… Meo~~~" Tyson called sweetly.

"…….."

"Oh c'mon, answer me pleaswe~~~~. I'm sorry………."

"…….."

"You can't ignore me for the rest of your life, will you??"

"Yes…" she hissed, "I will."

"No big deal, I mean so what if we know that you two are couples?"

"ya.." Max agreed.

Kai and Meo: hn.

"Tyson, I think you better stop talking about it." Rei suggested.

"Fine….." and started eating.

"Ah, BladeBreakers… having your breakfast I see."

Wondering who said that, the BladeBreakers turn and it was the Majestics.

"Robert!!" Tyson yelled. "What's up?"

"Ladies, you two free tonight?" asked the playboy, Enrique.

"Please excuse him," Oliver said polity, pulling Enrique away.

"Is your group a place for home or what? Another new member?" asked the redheaded, Johnny.

"Johnny," Robert kinda scolded. "Anyway, there will be a meeting held at room 12 of the stadium at level 3 in 1 hour time."

"Ok," the team answered. [Except for Kai and Zen.]

Robert nodded and the team headed off somewhere else

"I wonder what's the meeting about?" Tyson asked, continuing stuffing food into his mouth.

"About the tournament, I guess…" Rei answered, Max and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, guess we'll find it out later.." said Max.

"hm…….." the gang nodded in agreement.

"Zen, you coming along?" Meo asked.

"Sure she is.." Rei helped her answered. 

1 hour later~~

At room 12 of the stadium at level 3…..

"Hey, BladeBreakers!" Michael called out as the BladeBreakers stepped into the room.

"Hi.."

Meo was busy looking for the ALL BoyZ, she sported them and ran off. Not long after, the Majestics entered the room and the room went quite.

"Ahem," Robert stood on the platform. "The tournament starts tomorrow, and the ALL BoyZ will decide which group against who. Every group send out a representative, write the name of your group onto a piece of paper and throw it into the box and the ALL BoyZ will 'decide'."  

The different representative from each groups got up the platform, got a piece of paper, wrote their group name and slipped it into the box. Then Shiroi when up, the first group's name he got out from the box was… "White Tiger," he read. And the second piece of paper, "BladeBreakers."

The BladeBreakers and the White Tiger exchange looks. And that means the All Starz VS. Majestics.

"The match will be held every alternate days, 10 in the morning." Said Robert, "and the first group will be the White Tiger VS. the BladeBreakers and All Starz VS. Majestics."

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!!" Tyson yelled with joy. "A match tomorrow!!!"

"Good luck," Lee wished. "You'll need it tomorrow coz we've grown stronger." 

"We too, have grown stronger," Rei added with a smirk.

"We shell see that tomorrow."

"Hey, Meo… hope I can battle you tomorrow." Said Mariah.

Meo smiled and nodded.

All the groups went separate ways went they got out of the room.

"So…… where shell we go now?" Max asked.

Kai was about to speak but Tyson shut him up by saying, "no training!" 

"hn. Whatever."

"Hey Kenny, what's the time now?" Rei asked.

"Noon.." 

"Lets go SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meo yelled.

"NO!!" the boys yelled back, except Kai.

"Fine………Zen??" she looked at her with her puppy eyes. 

She was about to answer but Kai cut in.

"I'll go with you.."

Meo's eyes started to spark, "really?????"

"Yes….." he answered and sighed. "Because, I would not rather be with Tyson."

"HEY!!!" Tyson yelled unhappily.

"I love you Kai!! You're the best!!" and she pounced onto him.

"Get off me!!"

"Looks like the love birds have somewhere to go to…" said Rei. "Zen, I suppose you are not going with the lovebirds, are you?

She shook her head, "no."

Rei laughed at her reaction.

Max agreed. "Then….. Where are we going?"

"I have a great idea……" 

"We know what you are thinking Tyson." Said Rei, Max and Kenny. "Eat right?"

"You guys are so, so, so, so smart!!"

"Because you have no other better idea," Dizzi added in.

"Totally…" they agreed.

"Whatever."

They spilt into 2 groups and went different directions. 

Kai and Meo…

"Hey Kai, thanks for companying me… actually, you can don't torture yourself and come with me, coz I can ask Zen."

"Is it a crime to company my… girlfriend shopping?" he asked blushing!!!! [. !!!!!!! Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!] Although he when he was saying that, he was looking somewhere else.

"No, it's not," ^^ kissed Kai lightly on the cheek and both of them held hands.

The rest of the BladeBreakers…

"So…. which restaurant shell we try out first?" asked Tyson looking high and low. 

"It's up to you," Max answered with a laugh.

"Ok…… I choose.." he close his eyes, spin in circles and opened his eyes, "that one!!" and dashed there with Max chasing behind.

In the Restaurant…..

"Here," Rei placed some food on Zen's empty plate.

"Thank you." She said softly and started eating with her head tilted down. Then she heard plates stacking up fast, wondering what's happen she decided to take a look.

It was Tyson eating real quickly, like as if he had never eaten for days. 

"Excuse him," said Rei sweatdropping.

"ya, he's always like this," Max added.

And Kenny just sighed.

Zen's POV~~

I just gave a small smile and continued eating quietly. The BladeBreakers had treated me as if I was one of them, which… I didn't really understand why. Why? Why are they so kind? I was a theft, some street kid with no parents.

Tyson wanted to order some more food but Kenny stopped him from ordering more. Guess it was no use, because Tyson threaten to insert some virus into Kenny's laptop. Rei and Max started laughing. I too, laughed a little. 

Rei… I looked at him and unknowingly I started blushing. He was very nice to me. But… he's always nice to everybody. Agh!! Why is it brothering me that much?!

I should leave; I've stayed long enough.     

"Zen, Zen…" Rei called, but I was in deep thoughts that I didn't hear him. He started waving infront of my face. I still didn't respond. "Hey, are you alright??" and tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?! Erm… ya.. I'm fine…" 

"You sure?"

I just nodded. "erm……."

"ya? Anything wrong?"  Asked Rei. 

It got everybody's attention.

"erm……… thanks for everything!! I… I… I should leave already." I got off from my seat and ran out of the restaurant in full speed.

"HEY!!" I heard them called from behind.

I kept on running and running but someone caught my hand and stopped me from running.

"Zen…" it was Rei.

"I don't belong to this kind of life, I'm a theft…." I started sobbing.

"You are just being force as one, you are not a theft!"

"Just let go of me!!" I yelled and I ran off quickly. 

+================================================+==================================================+

hi ^^ late update again T________T *sigh* sorry…. 

Thanks for reviewing!!

DaRk BlUe IcE sure I can teach you. ^^ if I'm up to it. T____T oh, and thanks for informing me about the evil reviewer. Poor Vampyre Neko. And thanks again for liking my fic. I really appreciate!! A lot a lot!! 

dunkmoonX   thank you!!

Black-List-Hunter thank you!! I like Kai and Meo too!! I guess because it's my OC. Sorry, I didn't update sooner. T__T I've problems with words, sucks at expressing. School's reopening soon. 2 Jan.. wawawawawa…….. *Sniff sniff*

Please review.

Thank you!!!!!!


	6. please stay

I do not own Beyblade. 

**__**

Sequel to 'the UnBelievAble truth': the Reunion Tournament    

**_Chapter 6 - please stay._**

"Let's split up, we got to find Zen no matter what." Said Rei, and the rest [Max, Tyson and Kenny] got into different direction shouting for Zen.

Rei stood in the crowd and fist was crunched up tightly. He just want to find her, no matter what it takes. What if she bumped into the bullies again, god knows what they will do to her. He stared running, whichever way his instinct told him to go.  

Meanwhile. [Kai and Meo]

"Hey, Kai! Look! Isn't that shirt nice??!!" Meo pointed and rushed to wherever that shirt was.

"I regretted coming along!!" he was about to blow. He was carrying bags and bags of Meo's stuff, and they had been walking from shopping centers to another without stopping. 

"Kai, hurry up!" she yelled and pulled him along.

"This is not my day."

Rei's POV~

Where could she be??!! I've looked streets after streets, roads after roads.. But I still cant find her..

Unknowingly, I arrive at a river. I started walking instated of running. Walking slowly along the river. Not far from where I was, I saw a girl sitting at the edge of the river and throwing stones into the river. She looked familiar though....... Zen! It was Zen!  

I ran towards her, but I was too slow, 3 guys appear in front of her from nowhere.  

Normal POV~

"Long time no see.. Zen....."

Her eyes was wide open, "S...am..."  

"We miss you.." He said sweetly, but then next minute he shot his hand out and held on tightly to Zen's hair.

She was close to tears.

"You smell nice.." Said Luke, smelling her hair.

"You HENTAI [pervert]! Get away from me!" Zen shouted, full of anger but she can't do anything about it.

"So. where's that guy?" Mike asked. "I'm sure you have been with him these few days. Right?"

"I do not know who you are talking about." She denied, she know that they were talking about Rei. And they wanted revenge on what Rei did to them.

"You don't know?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Maybe this will help you to recall," Sam smirked, and slapped real hard across Zen's face. Tears flowed unwillingly and she bit her lips to stop herself from crying out loud.

"So.. Recall anything? Or do you want more slapping to recall?"  

"Be smart and tell us where that a****** is!" Mike was getting impatient.

"Looking for me?" Rei appeared.

"YOU!.."

"Rei......" Zen managed to choke out Rei's name with her eyes wide open, all the pain that the three guys caused seems to disappear.

The bullies released Zen and walked towards Rei.

"You finally show up.." said Luke.

"Hey, sounds as if I'm hiding from you guys," said Rei with a smirked. 

The three surrounded Rei, holding their fist in the mid air. Ready to hit him anytime. Luke was angrier than anyone else in his gang, because of the punch Rei given him the last time which send him flying back.

"Hey, you guys know something? 3 against 1.. That is so unfair.." Rei said as if he was very scared. "But, anyway you got your own gang.. I got my bitbeast!" he flared, aiming his blade at Luke. "Driger!!"

Minute later...

The three bullies were down. and Rei wasn't even hurt at all.

"Zen, you alright? Your are not hurt, are you?" Rei ran towards her. And he noticed a red hand print across her face. "How dare they slap you. does it hurt?" touching her face gently.

She was still shocked to see Rei, it didn't hurt. the slap didn't hurt at all..  The pain faded when he appear.. Tears flow down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"What's wrong? Hey, don't cry.."  He said gently.. "What they did to you? Are you hurt or something?"

She seemed to lose her voice; all she could do was to shake her head, which means no.

"You sure?" he didn't really believed her.

She nodded. 

"Then why are you crying?"

She just threw herself onto him, crying.

"Hush.. I wont let anyone bully you anymore..." he whispered into her ear, holding her tightly.

And it made her cry even more.. Holding onto Rei's shirt tightly. 

Night time, bout 11..

Back at the hotel, where the Bladebreakers were, at the living room.. Where everybody was seated on the sofa.

Everybody.. except Rei and Zen. even Meo and Kai had came back. They were worried sick, wondering if Rei could find Zen or something had happen to them.

"I'm gonna find them now," Meo said rashly and was going out of the door when Kai held her back. She tried to shake Kai's hand off but he wouldn't let go.

"Everybody's worried too.. We'll just wait for them if not there will be another one missing.." 

"Kai.." She kinda clam down and sat down. "But what if something happen to them?" she asked worriedly, holding Kai's hand very tightly. 

Kai just let out a sigh.. "I'll go and find them if them are not back by 11:15.. ok?" 

She nodded furiously and lightened up a bit.

 "Hey, Meo.. Not to worry. I'm sure they will be fine.." Max said, having a little smile on his face..

"ya.. We'll go look for them together." Tyson added.

'DING DONG!!'

"They're back!!" Meo rushed towards the door and open it quickly. 

It was Rei and Zen. Meo was too happy to see them that she threw herself at both of them. They were kinda shocked. 

"We were so worried!! We thought something might had happen to you guys," Meo kinda scolded, releasing them from the hug.

"ya!! You got us all worried! It's 11 already and you guys aren't back yet!" Tyson added.

"Please give us a call or leave us a message next time!" screamed Kenny.

"Wow!! Hold it!!" Rei had his hand in the air, surrendering. "Relax."

"You made us all worried!!" all yelled, accept Kai.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have ran away.. if not this wouldn't have happen." Zen apologized and she was closed to tears.

"Rei! What did you do to her?! Why is she crying???" Meo yelled.

"Settle things inside.. Before. the whole hotel knows everything!" Kai yelled. 

Realizing that that they were yelling at the doorway, they hurried in and shut the door feeling embarrass although no one heard them.

"Mind telling us what happen?" ask Max.

Rei and Zen exchange glances, don't know if they should them what happen. They started hesitating with their, 'erm.. er...'

"We'll talk bout it tomorrow, kay? And plus it's late now and we got a match tomorrow.. So sleep early everybody.." Rei said quickly and hurried back to his room. Avoiding anymore question.

Actually there was nothing to hide, but somehow he just doesn't want to say what happen. He was confused, confused about something.. About his feelings.

Everybody's eyes followed Rei until he was in his room with his door close. 

"Sleep early, there's a match tomorrow.." Kai reminded them again in his monotone and headed back to his room too.

"Come on Zen," Meo pulled her into the room. 

In Meo and Zen's room.

"Anything happen? Coz you look kinda messy..." Meo trilled off looking form head to toe and toe to head.

"I'll tell you later, I needa bath now.." Zen answered entering the bathroom.

"Sure..."

20min later..

"So, what happen???" Meo asked once Zen stepped out of the bathroom. She sat on her bed looking innocently at Zen wanting her to tell her everything. About what happen.. 

Zen sat on her bed.. wondering if she should tell her.. Meo seemed trustable. "erm... Hey, how come the cold-hearted Kai and you are together?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Hey!! I'm the one asking you not you asking me!" she joked, blushing at the same time.

"Well~ I'm curious. coz they like to tease you guys. and you two always get so embarrass." Zen answered laughing at her.

"hn.. Well... agh.. I..  I'll tell you some other times? YOU tell me what happen..~" 

 "Well........."

"So..... Rei. said 'I wont let anyone bully you anymore...' and hugged you tightly?????? NANI?!" 

Meo: O______O she got up from her bed and went over to Zen's. The room was quiet, none of them speak. Meo suddenly smacked onto Zen's shouted, "YOU GO GIRL!! You're the best! You rule!"

Zen fell of from her bed. 

"No wonder Rei was kinda blushing just now!!!!" ^_____^

"He- he was?!" Zen shot up.

Meo blinked and was stun by her reaction.. and started busting out laughing.

Zen herself was shocked by her reaction and she quickly sat down on her bed.

"I'm not sure if Rei blushed but I'm sure that you blushed!" Meo screamed, laughing.

"agh!! Meo! Your such a big bully!!"  Zen threw a pillow at Meo, but it didn't stop her from laughing.

"Pillow is for people to rest their head not to throw at other people, understand?" Meo joked, "sleep early, tomorrow gotta wake up early.."

"Hey, where are you going?" Zen asked, noticing Meo going out of the room.

"Get a drink, be right back."

Outside...

"hm...." Meo swings her arms, "yawn.."

"hn."

"ek, who's there???"

"Ghost......."

Meo: T_______T "get away from me!!!!!!!!!" she cried, squatting with her hands over her head.

"hn.." Kai stood infront of the shivering Meo, reviewing a smirk on his face.. seeing how scared she was. 

Meo took a peek through the gaps of her fingers and found out that it was Kai, she shot up and.. "SHIT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bloody hell damn you!! You scared the bloody shit out of me!!!!!" she hissed at him, wanted badly to shout at her top of her lungs, but the others were sleeping.

Kai continued smirking, crossing his arms and enjoying it.

"What's that stupid smirk hanging on your face for? Very fun scaring me is it?! You '#@$%^%&**(%^'"

He pulled her close and kissed on her lips.

"Kai? Is something wrong with you today?" Meo asked, surprised by what he did.

"No."

"What are you doing up so late? I thought you went to sleep already.. Coz there's a match tomorrow.."

"Cant sleep.."

"Then you want me company you?"

He gave her the 'anything' look and walked towards the 3-seated sofa and took a seat, with Meo following behind.

They sat side by side.

"Hey Kai.. Do you mind telling me what happen before I join the Bladebreakers?" she asked softly.

"...."

"If you don't want to.. Then. never mind." she said sadly. She really wanted to know badly what happen. She tried asking the rest of the Bladebreakers but they just wouldn't breathe a word about it. Was it that dark? Kai's past. and he don't even have any family members. why? He's all alone since he was born?

"Long story...." Kai finally answered, looking at the ceiling. 

"You can tell me some other day, I know you will tell me some day.." She answered with a smile, not wanting to force Kai. But hopefully, one day he will tell her everything.

They sat quietly, zooming into space. Then she laid down onto Kai's thigh and her body and legs occupying the sofa.. humming some song and fell a sleep. She was very tied after walking or rather shopping the whole day.

Kai looked at her sleeping peacefully.. and he started smiling, stroking her hair and not long after he himself fell a sleep too.. 

+================================================+==================================================+

^^ hi! Gomen for the late update again T_____T  too much of homework lately. since the school started, I don't have time to play.  and exams are coming up. When I had da time I quickly type this fic out. and it took me 3weeks.. .  I really don't know when will be the next update again. sorry...

T____T only 3 reviews T________________T *sniff sniff* I know my spelling and grammar sucks.. I'm trying my best. 

Tifa May Tari  - I hope you like this chap.

dunkmoonX - thank you!! A very very big thank you!! Too touch to say anything else.. Please continue reading!! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long.

DaRk BlUe IcE - thank you!!

Please review!!!!!!! .

Thanks!! 


	7. jealousy

I do not own Beyblade… 

 Jien, Tenshi and Ryu from the Crimson Devils belong to Golden-feline.

-

Sequel to 'the UnBelievAble truth': the Reunion Tournament    

**_Chapter 7 – jealousy_**

-

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw early in the morning was Kai. She smiled looking at the sleeping Kai, his hair dangling just above her face. She reached up and touched his face. Touching his face gently… it kinda woke Kai up and she hurry pretended that she was asleep.

Kai woke up and saw Meo 'sleeping'. He knew that she was pretending, and just broke into a tiny smile looking at his sleeping beauty. He lien down and his lips gently touch hers..

"Morning Kai," ^ ^ she said happily sitting up. She looked at the clock and it showed 6:15. Still early and of course the others had not wake up, if not god knows what they will do! 

"hn." 

"Let's have breakfast; I guess the others won't be up any sooner." She said happily getting up from her seat clapping her hands together. 

But Kai wasn't getting up.

"You don't wanna eat?" Meo asked in a hurting tone, as she bended down right infront of Kai's face.

Kai just pointed at his legs.

Meo: ????

"You slept the whole night on my legs…. It's numb now……."

"Oh……. Gomen," sticking her tough out and she sat down and massage for him.. "Better?"

He replied with a nodded.

Meo: ^^ "let's go.." pulling him up.

~~~

At a dim sum restaurant….

"The food is good!!" Meo exclaimed as she ate. "Here!" getting food for Kai who wasn't really eating.

"Why are you so hyper today…?"

"Don't know.." ^^ and continued eating and Kai just shook his head regretting what he did this morning. "You won't be in today's match right?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"hm…. I'm sure Tyson's battling for sure.. Not very sure bout Rei and Max.. But I wanna battle badly too.. I never train lately and no match…"

Kai looked at her, pause for a while and answered, "I can have a match or two with you…"

Her eyes started to shine…

Kai: -_-;;

"You said it! Right after breakfast!! I don't mind not battling later,^^, you is enough.." she said the last three words softly, blushing furiously. 

Kai didn't heard that that but notice her very red, "are you sick?" he asked worriedly, frowning.

She shook her head furiously. /// Hurriedly lower her head to hide her red face. Her heart was speeding faster and faster as Kai's face got nearer to hers. She started to panic. Looking left, right, up and down to find somewhere to run to. 

'da door!!' it struck her suddenly. And she dashed out without looking back. Kai was surprised at her reaction and didn't know what happen. He hurried pay the bill and ran after her.

Although it was in the morning, but the streets were fill with people. And soon he lost trace of her. "agh!" and slam his fist against the nearest wall.

~~~

Meanwhile…

"Phew… looks like he lost tract of me…." She looked behind her and arrived at a lake.. 

'I was so nervous just now… so some reason thought…' she looked up at the sky, as the clouds swayed… 'Wonder if his looking for me now… but now.. I need to clam down..' she let out a sigh, looking at the lake. She saw her own reflection, when suddenly another person appeared from behind.

She turn, "Shiroi…" she breathe, shock to he him here.

"O-ha-you!" he was so happy to see her.

"Ohayou, what are you doing here?" she questioned, looking at him curiously. Quite surprised to see him. Because most of the time Shiroi would be with the ALL BoyZ. 

"Taking a stroll in the morning and I saw you standing alone here," he replied. "What bout you? What are you doing here?"

"hm……. I was having breakfast with Kai, then I said something that made me blush like hell.. It was so embarrassing!! I don't wanna talk about it, so I ran away….. sigh…………." She answered like a machine gun, feeling really embarrassing bout what had happen and looking at her feet feeling embarrass again.

"hahahaha," Shiroi started laughing. "There's nothing to be embarrass about silly. Not as if you're admiring him or something." He rubbed and mess up her hair.

"HEY!!!!!!" she yelled, "what's that for?!"

"For fun," ^_~

"Not funny," she hate people messing up her hair. Seeing Shiroi not paying attention she hurry ran over to the lake and started splashing water that him as a revenge for messing up her hair.

Shiroi join in the fun and both of them started playing with water.. and ended up quite wet.

"hey Shiroi! How bout a battle?" 

he smirked, "sure.."

But… little did they know that Kai was near by and saw what happen. He was really pissed off that he stomped off calmly before he blow. Question filled his mind. Did Meo run off to see Shiroi or what? If not why did she ran off all off a sudden?

~~~

At bout 9:30 back at the BladeBreaker's room… which was 30mins before the match starts……..

Kai went into the room with a loud bang from the closing door and went straight to one of the single seat sofa and sat down with a loud thud. Arms folded, leg crossed and was frowning…

Everybody had already awake and saw the way Kai came in and sat, so they decided not to say anything coz he's really very angry for some reason though. They were very curious but didn't dare to ask what happen. They would guess that he and Meo went out this morning but only Kai return. 

Even Tyson know that it was not the right time to disturb Kai.

10mins later~

Meo came back; all wet and was very happy.

"Morning!!" she greeted, feeling very happy.

"hey, you're wet…" Rei noticed.

"ya… I was at the lakeside and surprising bump into Shiroi……………" she noticed Kai was there, and she said the wrong word, 'Shiroi' "ops……………………. Erm.. it was nothing…" she said quickly, hoping that Kai didn't hear that. She hurried into her room, had a quick bathe and change into something dry and ready to go.

"I'm done!!" she jumped out of her room and really too go. She didn't dare to face Kai. She could see that he was really very, VERY angry. She didn't know that by just running away would have made Kai so angry. She just thought that when she returned he would he very worried. Little did she know that he saw her having a great time with Shiroi.

She didn't understand why he was making a big fuss bout it. Maybe if she let Kai clam down a little by not talking would help. But it didn't. 

Rei of course notice the tension between them. He asked Zen if she know anything had happen between them. But she said that Meo didn't say anything when she asked her. Rei just sigh and shook his head, seeing them walking far apart. The rest of the BladeBreakers were walking infront. Chatting happily about the tournament. While Rei was walking infront of Meo, and Kai following far behind.

Rei suddenly just stop and mao who wasn't paying attention, walked straight into his back.

"Ouch!" Meo rubbed her forehead. "Why did you stop walking all of a sudden Rei?"

"Meo… what happen to you and Kai?" Rei asked seriously, his back was still facing her.

She flinched before answering silently, "nothing………………" 

"He was really very angry when he returned this morning, which was 10mins before your return…" casually 

 "Oh………." Giving the 'I see' look. "Anyway Rei, why are you so worried about it? No big deal," she said casually, as if nothing had happen at all and continued walking. She caught up with Tyson and the rest and started playing around, which Kai, of course, noticed.

~~~

At the stadium…

The BladeBreakers and the White tigers were sitting in their own little 'box'.

The stadium was filled with audience supporting their favorite group. 

The DJ for the tournament was a guy with chest nut hair, brown eyes and simply just a black T and jeans. "Welcome to the tournament, I'm AJ, your DJ for the tournament. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! This tournament will consisted of the BLADEBREAKERS, WHITE TIGER, ALL STAR and~~~~~~ the MAJESTICS!! And for today, is the BladeBreakers~ VS. the White Tiger~! First up, TYSON form the BladeBreakers VS. LEE from the White Tiger!!"

Tyson and Lee walk up to the round bey-dish with their launcher and blades on each of their hands.

"This is the first time we battle, isn't it?" Lee asked, ready to launch.

"ya.. Don't expect me to go easy on you.." Tyson joked.

"Ha. I won't."

"BLADERS ready~?!" AJ screamed, "3….. 2…… 1…. LET it RIP!!!!!!!!"

Both released their blades at the same time, clashing onto each other.

-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyson -VS- Lee              -Tyson won

Max -VS- Mariah            -Tied 

Rei -VS- Kevin               -Rei won

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-

"HIGH 10!! WE WON!! That means we are in the finals!!" Tyson and Meo shouted together. 

"BladeBreakers!" a guy with black hair tied in a ponytail with long eartails, Wears a black shirt with flames at the sleeves, Blue jeans and black fingerless gloves, Blue sport shoes with spiked heels, shouted at them walked towards them and had another 2 guys behind.

Tyson gave the blur look, wondering who they were. Coz they looked familiar though.

"Don't you remember us? I'm Jien, this they are Tenshi and Ryu." Jien intro.

Tenshi had short dark green hair with a long fringe and red eyes, a sliver skull earring on his right ear. He wears a black baggy shirt with the words," I rule" on it. Brown cargo pants and bandages on his hands and wears red sport shoes with metal plates at the sole.

Ryu had dark brown hair, bound with a bandanna and five strings of hair jotting out from underneath it. Wears a blue shirt and white shorts and blue sport shoes.

BladeBreakers: ?????

"AH!! I remember!! Crimson Devils!!" Meo shouted all of a sudden.

"WHO?!" Tyson asked again.

"They're the Crimson Devils from the 'ALL BoyZ' tournament!! Right???" 

"ya… we are the Crimson Devils. Who are you? And where is Meo?" Ryu asked, as he looked around, they saw everybody from the BladeBreakers but Meo.

"Oh…… Crimson Devils….. I remember…" Tyson recalled slowly. "By the way, she's Meo… don't you guys remember?"

"She's Meo? But… eh???" all 3 teens looked at Meo from head to toe and back to toe.

Kai was very angry the way they where all looking at Meo.

"I'm actually… I'm a girl…" Meo answered shyly.

Crimson Devils: O.o "NANI?! HONTO NI?!"

She nodded shyly again and gave a shy smile. 

-

Meo was happily talking to the Crimson Devils, When Kai suddenly walked pass and knocked into her shoulder, real hard.

"Hey.. It hurts…….."

No reply came from Kai…

"Kai. What's your problem?!" Meo shouted angrily. "Why are you giving me the black face the whole day?! Just because I ran away this morning?"

"You should know what you had done," he said angrily but trying to be as clam as possible.

"Tell me, what did I do? If you wanna know what happen after I ran off, I'll tell you. I was at the lack side when Shiroi found me. After all him and me are good friends, there is nothing for you to get jealous about. Not as if I did something that betrayed you."

"I'm not jealous," he denied, he wasn't happy with Meo's behavior, always playing with boys. He was jealous.

"HA! You are not? I know you too well; you will just get annoyed with everything once something made you angry."

"That was just your assumption.." he replied calmly. "Which is…"

"Very TRUE!" she yelled back.

"Slut" he muttered under his breath. 

"What.. Did.. You just… call me.."  Her eyes widen as she asked, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"S.L.U.T. needs me to repeat another time????" 

Tears started to formed in her eyes… and un-control-ing-ly she just slapped Kai right across the face, "I hate you KAI!" pulling of the necklace off her neck and threw it hard that Kai's cheat which landed on the floor. It was her ring and Danzilar that Kai had given it to her. "We're over!" and she ran off, tears flowing non stop.

Shiroi walked up to Kai and wanted to punch him but Kai caught hold of his fist. "I wont forgive you for hurting her.." with that he chase after Meo.

Bladebreakers surrounded Kai. Rei pick up the necklace and put it onto his hand, "go after her, Kai"

"I won't, "he said firmly and dropped the necklace on the floor.

"Damn you Kai.." Rei shouted, but Kai jus simply walk away.. He stopped at a distant.. And throw something at Rei, and continued walking.

Rei caught hold of it and saw that it was a Dranzer pendant, same as the Danzilar pendant. He held it tight in his hands and see Kai disappearing into shadows.

+================================================+==================================================+

^^;;; late update again…. Gomen…… too much homework lately….. So much homework that when I reach home I got to do homework until I sleep… no time for others stuff… really… I swear.. It's true…. This the first time I update only after 2months…………..  Hope you guys like it… hm… from this chap onwards.. More of Kai/Meo.. lots of fluffy stuff… . 

Thanks to, Nuit, Black-List-Hunter and SilverWingPhoenix for your reviews ^^-…….. gomen again… late update… please don't for get me and my fics………….. T______T

Review please… 

Thankz~~!! ^^-


End file.
